


strawberry blond

by iovemax



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom, Zalex - Fandom
Genre: Hannah Baker - Freeform, M/M, charlie St.George - Freeform, jessica davis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovemax/pseuds/iovemax
Summary: after lockdown, alex and zach go on a trip together
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zalex - Relationship, alex standall - Relationship, zach dempsey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them and im sad so here i am

he stared at his phone watching the minutes slowly transition from 12:12 to 12:13 waiting for a reply. 12:13:30 his phone buzzed and he refocused his thinking

**zach: my mom said i could meet with you.. we can’t get close though :)))**

Alex’s face lit up. It’s been two weeks since evergreen opened up again in attempt to get everything back to how it was before. Berkeley was still closed until further notice which gave alex better excuses as to why he was failing 3 classes

being back in evergreen was the worst he could imagine after just having left for college and hoping for a new start and a new life. being back in evergreen for him was a nightmare after all he expected from his college years.

he found him and zach getting closer though, he felt as though everything after the kiss, the funeral, the prom, and after.. Charlie, had calmed down. they had called every day for the past month and spent weeks listening to zach strum his guitar on facetime. they were both excited to see eachother face-to-face again but everytime alex would ask if they could meet up, Zach always made an excuse that his mom would not let him go out because she was paranoid and didnt want anything to happen to zach or may. him and charlie have not talked in days. alex found himself facetiming charlie once a week when everything was at its worst and they couldnt even step out the front door. things had gotten awkward everytime alex talked about zach or couldnt call charlie because he was already on call with Zach. Charlie never said anything but Alex still felt it, and he felt bad. As if he summoned him, he got a text from charlie

**Charlie: wanna meet tomorrow?**

**you: uhhh sorry charlie i cant im seeing zach**

**you: we can meet up after tomorrow if you want to?** ****

**charlie: sure. see u then** ****

Blowing off plans with charlie seemed like a full time job to alex, he loved charlie but he didnt want to spend every second with him

——————————

**incoming call from zach**

”shit shit shit” 

**”heyyyy zach whats up im on my way”**

**”i can tell you just woke up alex im not stupid .. can i pick you up instead?”**

**”ill probably take too long”**

**”really?”**

alex heard a knock on his bedroom door.. expecting it to be peter, or his mom. 

**“one sec zach someones at my door”**

he gets out of his messed up bed and heads to his bedroom door

“peter im sick of you waking me up everyday like im not al-“

”suprise!!!!!” zach says enthusiastically. he was too excited to wait until the time theyd agreed to meet at monets today. He was so sick of his house at this point

”zach?? what are u doing here?” Alexs face lit up and he forgot about the rant he was going on while he was about to open the door

”i couldnt handle waiting soooo get ready and we’ll go now” 

“fine” alex sighs and rolls his eyes while he walks over to his dresser

”pack for 2 nights. Trust me” zach says suddenly.. this was his *suprise*  
  


”what the fuck zach we were going to monets?” alex whines

”cmonnn alex we need to have some fun, dont u trust me??” he smiles at alex because he knows alex cant ever say no to zachs pretty smile. 

“fine whatever.. where are we going anyways” alex rolls his eyes *again* and grabs a backpack from his dresser “do my parents know? are you going crazy?”

”shut up its a suprise and also yes.. they do know for your information im not an idiot” 

“you literally made me walk on the edge of a rooftop once. i wouldnt be suprised if you were an idiot.. which u are”

zach missed alex pretty much being zachs #1 bully. he missed alexs sarcastic tone, his eye rolls, his hair — which he had dyed strawberry blond over the past 2 months, probably because he was bored and his septum piercing he got when he was at berkeley, he hadnt told his parents and they were a little mad when he came back to a ring on his nose (as ms. Standall had said on facetime once)

”come on your taking forever” zach whines for alex to get ready faster. he watched alex pack 6 outfits and toothpaste to last 2 months “its only two days you know?”

“i know that dummy” he said, his face turning red. 


End file.
